


Karanténa nuda je

by DemetraBlack, Hifina



Category: Czech Actor RPF, Czech Youtube, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor, Katastrofa, M/M, chlapecké problémy, dva kokoti v karanténě, karanténa, píšu to místo bakalářky
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemetraBlack/pseuds/DemetraBlack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hifina/pseuds/Hifina
Summary: Ve světě řádí korona a v Smusově bytě řádí Kovy. Kvůli karanténě je tam nucen zůstat celých čtrnáct dní. Potěš koště...__________________Může tahle kombinace dopadnout dobře? Přežijou ti dva? Přežije ten byt? Nebo Kovy zemře na následky dehydratace a Smusa na to, že se bude příliš dlouho smát vlastnímu vtipu, stejně jako kdysi řecký filozof Chrysippus?Let's find out.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Pátek

**Author's Note:**

> Dámy, pánové a nebinární osoby,
> 
> bylo nebylo, Hifi měla psát bakalářku, a proto čučela na Youtube. A co se nestalo, výjimečně čučela na český Youtube. A co svět nechtěl, dostlala Nápad™. A protože tuhle karanténu moc nedává, rozhodla se si z ní udělat srandu a celou situaci tak hopefully trochu odlehčit. A Danuška? Inu, ta šla zrovna kolem. Snad i Vám, drazí čtenáři, přijde tento dezert pochuti, rozechvěje Vaše bránice a vyčistí Vaši mysl, Vaše póry a Vaši světnici.
> 
> Poroučím se.

Smusův byt. Jo, jebe mi. Jo, to je v Simících.

Dnešek byl úspěšný den, dá-li se to tak nazvat. Dny strávené se Smusou byly vždycky úspěšné v několika ohledech: bylo z toho spousta materiálu pro jejich fanoušky, skvěle se pobavil (až si málem roztrhl bránici) a nakonec vždycky objednali pizzu. Kovy pamatoval doby, kdy všechny spolupráce - i s ostatními youtubery - zásadně odmítal, a Smusa byl vlastně jeden z prvních, s kým tohle pravidlo porušil. Byl tomu rád. Od té doby, co vystrčil nos z bytu svých rodičů v Pardubicích, se leccos změnilo, a ačkoliv toho bylo někdy fakt moc a on končil své dny absolutně vyčerpaný nad míru svých sil, jako kupříkladu když s Verčou nevypadli ze Stardance tak brzo, jak si myslel, že vypadnou, a do toho objížděl autogramiády s knížkou a točil ten dokument na školách, přičemž psal další scénáře a točil další videa… No, pořád mu to stálo za to. Nebyl si sice jistý, jak budou diváci reagovat na některé… ehm… věci, které zazněli během natáčení - měl strach hlavně z toho zvuku poklopce, a taky z toho banánu v pošťáckém autě - ale materiál to byl i tak dobrý, a tohle bude řešit až při editování. Vždycky může ten sexuální podtón ztlumit tím, že to prostříhá. Na tyhle věci si dával hodně velký pozor, zvlášť po coming outu.

Kovy se natáhne pro další kousek svojí pizzy, která už stihla trochu vychladnout. Smusa spořádal tu svoji během pěti minut a dvou hltů. No dobře, to trochu přehání, ale připadalo mu to tak. Jídelní způsoby toho chlapce nejsou zdravé. Kovy jenom čeká na moment, kdy se Smusa zadusí, protože se pokusí spolknout celou půlku kuřete zaráz, a Kovy ho tady pak bude muset oživovat dýcháním z úst do úst - ježiš, to taky znělo všelijak, ještě, že tuhle myšlenku nevyslovil nahlas před kamerou. Fanynky by z toho udělaly svoje. Už teď budou mít celkem o čem mluvit, může se sice snažit upravovat záznam, jak bude chtít, ale veškeré sexuální náznaky taky nemůže vystříhat, to by potom taky mohl mít z videa tři a půl slova a pantomimu. Měl toho kluka sice celkem v oblibě, ale filtr a stud mu rozhodně nic neříkaly, takže byl občas opravdu schopen vypustit z pusy něco, co by si Karel sotva dovolil pomyslet sám v nejtemnější noci a i tak by se červenal… No dobře, teď ze sebe dělá trochu většího svatouška, než jakým doopravdy je, ale vedle Smusy není žádné umění vypadat nevinně.

Snaží se v klidu najíst, zatímco Šimon obstarává veškerou konverzaci, rozhazuje rukama, blábolí cosi o růžových králících v jednu chvíli a něco jiného o Futuramě v druhou chvíli. Kovy občas přikývne, zamručí v souhlas, ale hlavně se věnuje svému jídlu. Jeho plácání je Karlovi milé, ale po pár hodinách mu už trochu dochází energie a schopnost koncentrace. Smusa má ve zvyku ponocovat pomalu až do svítání a vstávat v poledne, a Kovy tomu dost dobře rozumí, ale všechny ty spolupráce a schůzky a rozhovory a Stardance, které v posledních letech naplňují jeho rozvrh, jej vycvičily k poněkud obrácenému režimu. Navíc měl tohle ráno ještě schůzku s Nicol, protože se chystala odjet kamsi na chatu a zabarikádovat se tam, takže v tuhle dobu už pro něj nebylo lehké držet víčka rozlepená.

Pokusí se zkoncentrovat veškeré zbytky svých sil k tomu, aby zkusil vnímat, co že to Smusa momentálně plácá, aby mohl vytipovat správný moment k tomu ho přerušit a navrhnout, že půjde domů, ale je vysvobozen, neboť vyrušení Smusy z jeho monologu se odehraje zcela bez jeho zásahu: jeho kamarádovi zazvoní telefon.

Smusa zamrzne uprostřed gesta, hodí pohled na mobil, pak na hodiny na počítači, pokrčí rameny a přijme hovor, načež se zvedne ze židle. Lidská mysl nechápe, že mluví s někým, koho nevidí, a proto nás nutí při telefonování chodit a danou osobu hledat, připomene Kovymu jeho mozek snaživě. Kovy by víc ocenil, kdyby mlčel a šel spát. Ale nejdřív se bude muset dostat do bytu. Rozhodne se proscrollovat tumblr, než si to Smusa vyřídí.

“No, jo… to jsem… jo, to jsem byl…” Šimonův hlas zní podivně vážně, což Kovyho trochu zalarmuje. Nechce odposlouchávat, ale zároveň je zvědavý, nicméně jeho morální dilema je vyřešeno za něj, když Smusa ve svém přecházení z místa na místo opustí pokoj a zamíří směrem do kuchyně.

Kovyho mysl je najednou zcela vzhůru. Stalo se něco? Co se tak mohlo stát? Je skoro jedenáct večer, kdo může Smusovi volat s nějakými špatnými zprávami? Někdo z rodiny? Co se mohlo stát - venku řádí ta korona, nakazil se někdo z rodiny? Z přátel? Je někdo v nemocnici? Vydrž, Kovy, no tak, nemusí to být hned všechno spojené s pandemií, mohl… mohl… mohl být někdo sražený autem jen tak, absolutně bez spojitosti s pandemií. No počkat, to není moc uklidňující. Sakra. Co se stalo?

Když Smusa roztržitě vejde do místnosti, má na tváři zachmuřený výraz. To moc Kovyho rozjitřenou mysl neuklidní, spíš naopak. Někdo umřel. Možná hůř. Přisedne si na gauč a podívá se na něj, na hodiny, na něj, k oknu a takhle těká pohledem dost dlouhou dobu, až se jim oběma udělá uzel v žaludcích. Je to ten pocit, když v příjemném jarním dni překryjí slunce mraky, chlad se vám zakousne do těla a uvelebí se pod vaší kůží.

“No, takže,” začne Smusa ztěžka.

Kovy mezitím uvnitř trochu umře.

“Volal mi kamarád, že mu volali z… z tý, z hygienický… z krajský hygienický stanice.”

A je to tady, pomyslí si Kovy.

“Ve středu jsme byli venku spolu, víš jak, a no... no, vyšly mu dneska pozitivní testy na covid.” Smusa žmoulá jednu ruku v druhé, až si málem zlomí prsteníček. “Jako, nic mu není, je v pohodě, žádnej vážnej stav nebo cokoliv, prostě leží doma, má trochu horečku a kašle, ale no prostě má to. Prej neví, kdy se ke mně dostanou s testy, protože seznamy jsou dlouhý a testů málo, víš jak... A vlastně vůbec neví, kdy mi budou schopní zavolat, co mám vlastně dělat dál, snad asi ráno.”

Kovy neví, jestli si má oddechnout, nebo jestli budou pokračovat ještě nějaké zprávy, takže se jen snaží Smusu povzbudit pohledem, aby pokračoval.

“Ta ženská mu řekla, že jestli jsem do tý doby někde byl, strávil s někým víc času, tak že bych to dotyčnýmu měl říct a až mi budou volat, tak jim dát kontakt a tak... Zkrátka bychom oba měli zůstat v karanténě na dva týdny.”

Jo, to je dobrý, jenom karanténa, má zůstat v karanténě… Čtrnáct dní v karanténě, to je v pohodě, pomyslí si Karel. Budou muset ten podcast nahrát dálkově, ale to měl stejně v plánu, jen pro jistotu. I kdyby covid se Smusou měli, smrtnost v jejich věkové kategorii je v podstatě nulová, to ví Kovy moc dobře, i když mu z té představy samozřejmě není nejlépe. Ale problémy s imunitou nemá, a Smusa taky ne, pokud ví. Možná by si měl cestou v lékárně koupit nějaké céčko. Jo. Tohle zvládne.

“Možná bys asi neměl nikam jezdit, víš, říkal jsem si, že bys ideálně měl radši zůstat tu, aby se to… nešířilo, no.” 

Nastává mezi nimi ticho, těžké jako deka. No, takže Kovy doufá, že si to přebral dobře. Má zůstat u Smusy v bytě. Čtrnáct dní ve dvou místnostech s tímhle energií nabitým veverkoidním stvořením. Když ho neskolí korona, tak jeho ztřeštěné nápady a nezavřená huba určitě. A Kovy tu nemá ani svůj kartáček. Tohle bude problém. Na druhou stranu - sakra. Zodpovědnost. Sám to hlásá, kde může. Nemůže vyrazit domů jen tak. Navíc by byl v bytě sám, a jako upřímně, z toho by mu mohlo hrábnout dřív, než strávit pár dnů se Smusou… Hlavně musí zavolat mamce. Urputně přemýšlí, s kým vším se viděl - pak mu dojde, že od té doby, co zapadl k Smusovi do bytu, z něj ještě nevytáhl paty, takže on sám nikoho nakazit nemohl. Složí hlavu do dlaní. Na tohle je už skutečně moc unavený.

“Hej, Kájo… Já vím, že je to se mnou občas na přesdržku, a fakt mě mrzí celá tahle situace, moc se ti omlouvám, že jsem ti to takhle zkomplikoval, můžeš mi dát přes hubu, jestli chceš-”

“Ne, ne,” přeruší ho Kovy rychle. “Na to jsem ani nemyslel, promiň, jen jsem uvažoval nad tím, co všechno… co to bude znamenat, ale jasně, promiň. Zůstanu tady, jestli ti to teda nebude vadit, nerad bych… Nemám s sebou ani roušku, nechtěl byl nakazit půlku Prahy.”

“Jo… jo, jasně. Takže… zůstaneš? Promiň, jsem z toho pořád mimo…” Smusa se nervózně zasměje a projede si prsty ve vlasech, načež se zaboří hlouběji do starého gauče.

Kovy přikývne. “Asi to bude lepší, jestli to nevadí. Mám notebook s sebou, co bude nutné, můžu dělat odsud, u sebe bych stejně nesměl s nikým přijít do kontaktu, takže je to jedno. Uhn, byl jsi…”

Kovy hodí nervózním pohledem po stěně, pak chvíli zkoumá vzorek na parketách. Jak tu otázku formulovat tak, aby to neznělo, jako že Smusu z něčeho obviňuje? Nemyslí si, že je to jeho chyba, ale zároveň se musí zeptat - je možné, že budou muset kontaktovat ještě někoho, a i když je pozdě, bude lepší to udělat hned.

“Byl jsi mezitím… byl jsi od té doby ještě někde? Venku s někým, nebo byl někdo tady?”

Smusa zvedne pohled ke stropu. “No… byl jsem nakoupit cestou domů. To byla středa, že jo. A ve čtvrtek… ne… byl jsem tu, hráli jsme s klukama CSko.* Eh, trochu jsem ten den… no to je jedno, a včera jsem si vzpomněl, že vlastně dneska přijdeš a já ještě nemám vybraný, co budeme parodovat,” zazubí se na Kovyho, kterého vůbec nepřekvapuje, že tyhle věci nechává Smusa na poslední chvíli.

“Takže to jsi byl taky tady?”

“Jo jo. Náhodou se snažím být teď doma co nejvíc, abys věděl, vím, že je to důležitý. Večer jsem volal s babi.”

“Supr,” Kovy se na Smusu jemně usměje. “O starost míň. Ale možná bys měl zavolat mamce a tak, ať ví, co se děje.”

Smusa přitaká a pohodí telefonem, který má pořád v ruce. “Ty taky.”

Kovy přikývne, bude muset obvolat pár čísel. 

***

Když se o půl hodiny později sejdou zase v jedné místnosti, mají toho oba tak akorát dost.

“Kde se můžu složit?” hekne Kovy. Momentálně jediné, na co myslí, je postel. Měkká, teplá, pohodlná postel. Nebo cokoliv, co postel aspoň trochu připomíná. Možná předtím sprchu. Taky teplou. Taky pohodlnou. Taky měkkou…

Kovymu je docela jedno, že jeho myšlenky přestávají dávat smysl. Byl to fakt náročný den a jeho kognitivní kapacity jsou pro dnešek vyčerpány. Takovou horskou dráhu na svou sobotu neplánoval.

“No… Bude ti stačit ten gauč?” kývne Smusa ke zmiňovanému kousku nábytku. “Nic jiného tu není. Nebo si na něj můžu lehnout já a nechat ti postel-”

“Ne, ne,” zastaví ho Kovy unaveně. “Je to tvoje postel, to by bylo… nefér. Mohl bych… jenom…” zagestikuluje neurčitě a modlí se ke všem bohům, aby Smusa jeho unavený mozek pochopil.

Zdá se, že má štěstí. “Jo, vydrž, donesl jsem ti nějaké… mám tu pro tebe boxerky a triko, přísahám, že jsou čistý, ale jestli jsi zvyklý na svoje saténové pyžámko, tak nemůžu sloužit.”

Kovy má energii tak na to se unaveně pousmát, ale i tak ocení ten humor, co se mezi nimi drží. Nechce, aby kolem sebe dva týdny chodili jako na pohřbu.

“Jo a dokonce jsem vyhrabal náhradní kartáček,” prohlásí Smusa pyšně a prezentuje Kovymu svůj objev. “A tady máš ručník.”

Kovy přejede po štětinkách kartáčku palcem a zhodnotí jejich drsnost. Au. Je zvyklý na svůj ultrajemný Curaprox. Z tohohle ho budou bolet dásně ještě tři dny a určitě si odře sklovinu. Bože. Kdo by si pomyslel, že mu z celého jeho bytu bude nejvíc chybět kartáček. Chvíli dokonce uvažuje nad tím, že Smusovi tím kartáčkem přejede po tváři, aby mu naznačil, že je vhodný tak k drhnutí podlahy, ale je na to příliš unavený. Je fakt, fakt hodně unavený.

Poděkuje Smusovi za všechny věci, vděčně využije práva první sprchy (protože je host) a když se vrátí, najde na gauči složené všechny polštářky z bytu a taky fleecovou deku. Usne snad ještě dřív, než pod ni plně zapluje.

*Čtenáři prominou moji neznalost videoher a toho, které z nich jsou zrovna v kurzu a které hraje Smusa. Autorka dané sekvence hraje tak maximálně Simíky, a mezi odstavci bakalářky ještě Bubble Shooter. Fishy mi momentálně blbne, jsem z toho smutná.


	2. Sobota, část první

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drahé oběti našeho literárního pokusu musí přežít první skutečný den pospolu. Ponorka tak brzo nepřipluje, ale i tak mám o jejich nejbližší fyzické okolí strach...
> 
> PS: Moje bakalářka je v troskách

Kovy vplul sice do sladkého spánku velmi příjemně, dalo by se říci jako na benátské gondole vyřezané z vzácného dřeva a vykládané zlatem (ne že bychom Kovymu přály být v této době právě v Benátkách, ale tak pro tu poetičnost), ovšem vyplul z něj spíš na rozervaném voru s přelomeným stěžněm, na kterém ho vyhodila na moře parta pirátů po tom, co jej ještě trochu zmlátili.

Kovy se vzbudí zabořen do starého, rozkliženého gauče tak hluboko, že mu nějakou dobu trvá, než se z něj dokáže vůbec vyprostit, jen aby následně zasupěl bolestí a sesunul se zpátky do sedu. Takhle ho záda nebolela už hodně dlouho. Pokusí se položit si dlaň na šíji s myšlenkou, že zatuhlý sval rozmasíruje, ale sotva vyvine jen trochu silnější tlak, málem vyjekne bolestí. Okay, tohle asi nepůjde. Může jenom doufat, že to nebude čím dál horší a nějak to během dne rozchodí.

Najde svoje kalhoty, natáhne je na sebe a zkontroluje čas. Je půl jedenácté, spal fakt hodně dlouho. Inu, poslední dny byly vážně náročné, točil ten rozhovor o pandemii, dát to dohromady nebylo snadné a protože se to snaží sestříhat co nejrychleji, moc oddychu neměl, takže ho to vlastně zas tak nepřekvapuje. No, ponožky mu Smusa nedal, takže se bosky vypraví do kuchyně, v bytě naštěstí není taková zima. Se Smusovými spacími návyky ví, že nejspíš vzhůru ještě nebude, ale Kovy potřebuje svoji denní dávku kofeinu, takže snad nebude žádný problém, když si udělá sám. Vlastně by se měl i nasnídat, včera tu pizzu nakonec ani nedojedl. Strčí si její zbytek do mikrovlnky, pokud Smusu nevzbudí vařící konvice, mikrovlnku zvládne taky. Prohledá mezitím poličky v kuchyni, bohužel zjistí jen to, že tam nic jedlého není. Tedy, dvě vajíčka, zbytek velmi starého Čokapiku, který už je slepený do jedné velké a lepkavé koule a spousta energiťáků. Jo a ze skříňky na něj vypadla instantní čínská polívka. Jedna. Jak ten kluk vlastně může neumřít hlady je záhadou.

Mezitím, co v Kovym pomalu klíčí strach, že tady za těch čtrnáct dní vyhladoví, oba kuchyňské spotřebiče splní svůj úkol. Když zavírá poslední skříňku, kde by mohlo být skladováno nějaké jídlo, objeví se ve dveřích spánkem rozcuchaný Smusa. Vypadaná celkem nevyspaně, má kruhy pod očima, přesto se raráškovsky usmívá. Muselo mu z Kovyho mračení dojít, že právě přišel na jeho nedostačující zásoby.

“Ahoj, ehm… snídáš?” nadhodí nevinně.

“Dobré ráno, uhn… snažím se. Budeme muset nakoupit, pokud tu chceme těch čtrnáct dní přežít,” odpoví Kovy lehce kousavě.

“Ehm jo, no, já… moc nevařím....” protáhne Smusa výmluvně a rychle se přesune ke dřezu, aby umyl špinavý hrnek, který tam leží už dva dny.

“To jsem… pochopil. Ale tak když budeme celý den doma, tak něco zvládnem,” Kovy zamíchá svoje kafe a opře se o linku.

Kafe má bez mlíka. V ledničce sice nějaké bylo, ale Kovy se moudře rozhodl to neriskovat. A dobře udělal, usoudí, když pozoruje Smusu, kterak inkriminované mlíko vytáhne z ledničky, přičichne k němu, doušek upije a pak ho s kamenným výrazem vylije do dřezu. Kovy se mu trochu směje, ale jenom v duchu. Pohroma. Hotová pohroma.

“Jo, ty máš vlastně zkušenosti s recepty z Mimibazaru,” zasměje se Smusa potutelně, zatímco ukradne jeden ze dvou kousků Kovyho pizzy.

Kovy se rozesměje. “Ježiš, to mě přece nemůžeš nutit znovu podstoupit. Nevěděl jsem, že být tu s tebou bude až takový trest.”

Smusa se na něj energeticky zazubí. “Nemáš ani ponětí, Kovy.”

***

“Nepotřebujeme další energeťáky!”

“Proč ne! Co když nám dojdou tam ty?”

“Tak konečně aspoň jeden den nebudeš úplně sjetej!”

“Já se na nich nesjíždím!”

“Vždyť jsi jak veverka na steroidech!”

“To já jsem takhle přirozeně a jsem na to pyšný!”

“Prosímtě, Smuso…”

Smusa našpulí tvářičky jako uražené dítě a vyplázne na Kovyho jazyk. “Hele, je to můj byt, můžu si sem natahat energeťáků, kolik chci.”

“Dvanáct?” zpochybní to Kovy. “Když jich tady nejmíň deset už máš? Zase proboha mysli na toho chudáka kurýra, co nám to bude muset přinést.”

Smusa se zarazí. To je vážný argument. Dokonce chytrý argument. Není divu, Kovy byl vždycky chytrý. Ale co má teď dělat? Přece mu jen tak nepřizná pravdu?

“No… tak to ale vyměníme za lahev coly.”

Kovy rychle zváží množství kofeinu v dvoulitrové kole proti jeho množství v šesti litrech energetických nápojů. Pořád se to vyplatí v jeho prospěch. “Dobře.” 

***

Vyzbrojeni šátkem a šálou se vydávají ke vchodu převzít nákup. Šest plných tašek rozdělených podle typu jídla, a to se zas tak nerozšoupli. Kovy se snaží brát jen ty nejlehčí, přesto na něj záhadným způsobem vyzbyde ta nejtěžší taška. Než vyleze do čtvrtého patra, skučí a skoro brečí bolestí. Hlasitě odloží tašku na linku, jež se sesune na bok a vykutálí se z ní žluťoučký citron. Kovy prakticky skřípe zuby. And when life gives you lemons...

“Ale copak, starouši, něco tě bolí?” komentuje jeho výraz Smusa.

V jeho kamarádovi to vře. Ne, že by se zrovna dobře vyspal, možná má koronu a ještě ho z toho blbýho gauče bolí záda. A ten pacholek si ho dovolí urážet!

“Kdyby nebylo všechno v tomhle bytě druhý kvality, tak by to nebyl takovej problém!”

“Druhý kvality?” nechápe Smusa. “Co je tady jako druhý kvality?”

“Tvůj nefungující výtah! Kartáček, gauč, ty!” Kovy švihá rukama vždy ve směru té věci, kterou zrovna jmenuje.

“Já? Já jsem druhý kvality, jo?”

Kovy se zarazí. Přehnal to? Chtěl z toho udělat humor, ale teď si není jistý, jestli Smusu neurazil. Možná neměl nic říkat, může být rád, že ho u sebe Smusa nechá, a ne si ještě vymýšlet, na čem má spát a čím si má čistit zuby. Navíc si do jejich objednávky stejně přihodil svůj ultrasoft kartáček, na jaký je zvyklý. Možná neměl-

“Ty pišišvore!” vykřikne Smusa, odloží sáček pomerančů, co měl v ruce, na linku, a vrhne se po Kovym.

Ten v tu chvíli úplně ztuhl. Co má dělat? Má se bránit? Má v ruce akorát sáček majoránky, tím se bude bránit dost těžko. Má ho po Smusovi hodit? Má mu-

Než se jeho zahlcený mozek stihne rozhodnout, stihne k němu Smusa přiběhnou, zaútočit a - začít ho lechtat.

“Néé,” piští Kovy. “Ne-nech… pusť!”

Pokusí se mu manévr oplatit, ale na Smusovy svaly nemá a navíc ho zradí noha, která se pod ním podlomí, takže se akorát sesune na zem. Jenže se drží Smusy tak pevně, že se mu podaří ho stáhnout s sebou. Ha. To má za to.

Smusu to ale nezastaví, otočí ruku a vrazí prsty mezi Kovyho žebra, kde se chystá pokračovat ve svém trýznění, před čímž se Kovy pokusí automaticky prudce ucuknout - a vyjekne bolestí.

“Au!”

Zatuhlé svaly na zádech protestují a Kovy má pocit, jako by si je mezi něco skřípl. Bolest vystřeluje od lopatky až nahoru ke krku a odsud na čelist, stejně jako sjíždí dolů podél páteře. To si na tu pohovku lehl fakt tak blbě? Myslel si, že to během dne rozchodí. A během dopoledne, mezitím, co seděl na židli a komentoval Smusovo počínání při tvoření objednávky na rohlik.cz (toto není reklama a my nejsme sponzorované :/) (kéž bychom byly)*, poměrně zvládal - ale teď nezvládá ani trochu.

“Kovy?” Smusa zpozorní.

“Au bože au, sakra sakra au-do-háje-sakra,” zaúpí Kovy a soustředí veškerou svoji energii na to, aby už se ani nepohnul.

“Praštil jsem tě?” nechápe Smusa a od kamaráda se odtáhne.

“Ne, ne… Au. Jen jsem… fakt jsem si ani nějak blbě přeležel záda,” pokusí se vysvětlit přes zaťaté svaly.

“Ty jo, to by mě nenapadlo, že z toho budeš takhle vyvádět.”

“Já nevyvádím, ono to fakt bolí,” ozve se Kovy ublíženě. No dobře, teď už to trochu bolet přestává, ale i tak se bojí pohnout více, než je nutné. Samotného ho bolest překvapila. To on tak člověk jako nečeká, že, že ho v třiadvaceti letech sešle k zemi něco takového.

“Hm, možná sis skřípl nějaký nerv,” nabídne Smusa.

“Ježiš, tak to doufám ne. Dobrý, už… není to tak hrozný, můžeš…” zagestikuluje zoufale.

Smusa pochopí a zhostí se svého úkolu pomoci příteli na nohy. Kovy se usadí na barovou stoličku a nechá Smusu, aby uklidnil zbytek nákupu: tři krabice mlíka, nějaké maso, vajíčka, mouku, dokonce ovoce a zeleninu, Kovy se snažil být zodpovědný. Tousťák, cereálie, těstoviny, mouku, hranolky… No, byla pravda, že kurýr z nich asi moc velkou radost neměl. Ale nechali poctivě dýško, tak snad jim to promine.

Smusa vezme zapomenuté pomeranče z linky, vytáhne je se síťky a hodí je do misky na lince, kam už předtím uložil banány - ušklíbne se při vzpomínce na včerejší natáčení - a pár jablek, čímž zcela dokončí vyklízení nákupu. Tak. To zvládl docela dobře. Kovy uvažuje o nějakém kreativním způsobu jak to okomentovat, ale než stihne cokoliv vymyslet, Smusa zmizí z kuchyně, načež se o chvilku později vrátí s notebookem.

“No, nevím jak ty, ale já z hlavy recept na lasagne teda neumím,” vysvětlí.

Na tom jídle se dohodli už při nákupu potravin, kdy viděli lasagne v oddělení těstovin a dostali na ně chuť, přirozeně. A protože je ještě ani jeden z nich nedělal, je to challenge. A protože je to challenge, je jasné, že se do toho Smusa bude chtít pustit.

“Ták, cibuli máme, omáčku taky… Viděl jsi někde česnek? Ah, tu je…” mumlá si Smusa, zatímco se rozmachuje po kuchyni.

Ve chvíli, kdy vytahuje nůž, se Kovy zhrozí. Když to vypadá, že se pořeže už potřetí, se raději zvedne, vezme mu nůž a do loupání a následného krájení se raději pustí sám. Smusu mezitím zaúkoluje rozpálením oleje v kastrůlku a oloupáním česneku. U toho by se nemusel pořezat, ale proč si bere nůž, ne ne ne… Kovy začíná panikařit. Naštěstí jím jenom ukrojí tu tvrdou část česneku a nůž odloží. Mezitím je olej připraven na cibuli.

“Tak, teď to zezlatoví, dáme tam maso… Máš někde tu marijánku… teda majoránku?” zeptá se pana domácího.

“Nechal jsi ji na baru, počkej… Na, tu máš.”

Smusa se ji pokusí ovšem otevřít trochu prudce a koření se z části rozletí po celé kuchyni. Kovy na něho dvakrát mrkne, beze slova si sáček vezme a opatrně odloží vedle soli a pepře. Cibule zezlatoví, zhnědně a následně zčerná.

“Tak, teď tam dáme maso, počkej, já to posolím… TÉ MAJORÁNKY SE ANI NEDOTÝKEJ!” vykřikne zděšeně Kovy, když vidí, jak se po ní jeho kamarád natahuje. Radši mu ji uzme, ale tím prudkým pohybem vysype další podíl pytlíku. Po kuchyni jí je tolik, že když ji chce přidat do hrnce, tak je to taková drobná špetička, sotva tam bude cítit. Podívají se po sobě a vybuchnou smíchy. Zatímco se smějí, tak maso se pomalu přiškvaří ke dnu hrnce s nepřilnavým povrchem.

“Čas na omáčku!” zahlásí nadšeně Smusa, ignorujíc katastrofu na plotně, a pro inkriminovanou věc se natáhne ve stejnou chvíli jako Kovy. Ten je rychlejší, ovšem neodhadne sílu, jaká je potřeba k otevření skleničky, zatáhne víc než je třeba a omáčka se z půlky rozletí do všech stran. Na ledničku, na zem, něco spadlo na sporák a trocha se ze záhadných důvodů dostala i na strop. Kovy stoicky prohlásí “hups” a zbytek vyklopí do hrnce.

“Promiň, promiň, dones mi hadru, já to utřu.”

Smusa poslechne, skloní se do skříňky pod dřezem a omylem dvířky trefí do kolene Kovyho. Ten zaúpí bolestí, skloní pohled dolů a zjistí, že Smusa má zbytek omáčky i ve vlasech, což ho samozřejmě rozesměje. Když mu kamarád podává už navlhčenou hadru, napadne ho brilantní myšlenka - na strop nedosáhne, ale židle by mohla pomoci. (Samozřejmě je to hlavně kvůli tomu, aby znovu mohl vidět omáčku ve vlasech, ale to Smusovi říkat nebude. Nebude mu totiž vůbec říkat, že tam Šimon nějakou omáčku má.)

“Prosím tě, dones židli, ideálně bez koleček,” požádá a mezitím se pokusí vydrhnou blíže dostupný nepořádek.

“Hele, tahle sice nemá kolečka, ale asi ti ji stejně budu muset raději přidržet,” volá přes celý byt Smusa a už táhne velmi opotřebovanou a polorozpadlou židli z pracovny. Přesně tu, na kterou by se Kovy neopovážil položit ani list papíru v obavě, že se pod ním rozloží. Noco, kdyžtak bude padat do měkkýho.

“Tak, držím, došáhneš tam? Není to na tebe moc vysoko?”

“To… nějak… zvládnu.”

Kovymu se i přes veškerou snahu to očistit podaří rozmatlat rajčatovou omáčku zhruba půl metru do všech stran, než pod sebou slyší velmi hlasité zvuky praskání. V panice se snaží slézt opatrně dolů, zakopne a záhadným způsobem s sebou dolů stáhne i Smusu, o kterého se snažil zachytit. Kuchyní se line zápach spáleniny. 

“Asi jsme na něco zapomněli, Kovy.”

“Myslíš?” zahuhlá Kovy do Smusova ramene, kam se při pádu zabořila jeho hlava. Své končetiny ještě neposbíral.

“Objednáme si rozvoz?”

“A možná by to chtělo otevřít okno…”

“Nebo aspoň… vypnout sporák?”

*Místospřežně prohlašuji, že jsem služby rohlik.cz ani jiné podobné dovozové služby nikdy nevyužila, a tak jim tímto reklamu ani dělat nemůžu. Ale líbí se mi ten název. Rohlik. S krátkým i. Takové ostravské.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Děkujeme moc za kudos! A i komentáře zůstávají otevřené, samozřejmě, kdybyste nás třeba chtěli seřvat, nebo tak. Dobře se tím ventiluje frustrace. (Trust me, im a psychologist.) (Tedy pokud tu bakalářku dopíšu.)

**Author's Note:**

> Když nám zanecháte komentář, budeme o komentář bohatší! (A to se vždycky hodí).
> 
> Seriously, tho. Kritika vítána. Díky!


End file.
